The present invention relates to a laminated wiring board and a manufacturing method for same, and particularly to a technology which inhibits displacement of an electric component embedded by an embedding member such as prepreg which is sandwiched between both substrates, and thus enhances reliability in electrical connection between an electrode of the electronic component and a conductor circuit.
With recent functional diversification of mobile electronic devices, there have been demands for further downsizing of semiconductor devices, and package size reduction has been focused on more than demands for higher integration of IC/LSI. In such a situation, reduction in size and thickness of printed wiring boards is desired.
For example, a technology with regard to a laminated wiring board has been disclosed in which a chip capacitor and a resistance element, which are mounted on a substrate, are embedded by being sandwiched by prepreg, and the chip capacitor and the resistance element are connected to wiring patterns formed on both surfaces of the prepreg, via through holes formed through the prepreg (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166456).